Cinq années plus tard
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: Même chez les sorciers la vie est loin d'être rose. La vie sans Voldemort, peut encore devenir un enfer. Des coups du sorts qui vous détruisent, et parfois vous rapprochent.
1. Chapter 1

**Cela fait fort longtemps, que je n'ai pas poster ici. Pourtant je continue d'écrire, bien évidemment, je crois que je tomberais malade si j'en venait à m'arrêter.**

**J'ai plusieurs fictions en cours ici, notamment sur Harry Potter. Cela fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire sur Drago et Hermione, j'ai enfin décider de me lancer, sérieusement en plus, en donnant le meilleur de moi et de mon imagination pour l'écrire.**

**Point important :**

**- Je suis fâchée avec l'orthographe. Alors oui, vous y trouverez des fautes et d'avance je m'en excuse ! Merci toute fois, ne pas vous user à corriger mes fautes, faites le dans votre tête à la lecture.**

**- Les personnages présents appartiennent tous à la prodigieuse JK Rowling, ainsique cette univers inoubliable empli de magie.**

**- Je déteste écrire des chapitres long. Il ne seront pas...courts non plus. Disons...moyen !**

**PROLOGUE**

Ce soir là, il se souviens qu'il faisait froid. Que la nuit et la mort avaient apporté à Poudlard, cette atmosphère sinistre que nimporte quel idiot de moldu aurait pu lui prêter simplement en l'apercevant. Il se souviens des ordres qu'il lui ont été donnés, à lui et aux autres, il se souviens de sa mère, en pleurs à leur départ, et il se souviens l'avoir ignorer, par simple fierté. Il se souviens de sa tante, de ses habituelles frivolités, même lors de cette bataille qui s'annonçait tellement sanglante. Il se souviens aussi de son père, de son regard sévère qui signifiait tout, ce regard qui lui ordonnait de trouver ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoitait, et de lui rapporter. De tuer quiconque se mettrait sur sa route. Il se souviens de sa propre détresse après ce regard. De sa peur de retirer la vie pour la première fois. Puis tout s'était enchaîner, il s'était élancé, Crabbe et Goyle à sa suite, eux n'avaient pas hésiter à tuer. Et tout à coup, il les avaient trouvés encore plus bête, et il avait continuer sa route, puis il y avait eu ce feu dans la salle sur demande, il avait cru mourir. Il se souviens encore de Goyle, étendu à terre alors que lui même venait de s'éveiller, les poumons douloureux. Puis il se souvint du regard compatissant de Harry Potter quand celui-ci lui avait annoncer que Crabbe n'avait pu être sauvé. Il se souviens de Harry Potter oui, son grand ennemi, celui qui lui avait sauver la vie. Et à ce moment, alors que la guerre battait son plein, alors que Mangemorts et honnêtes sorciers se battaient, s'entre-tuaient, il s'était de nouveau sentit honteux, comme depuis le début de tout cela, comme depuis le jour où il avait reçu cette marque infernale et où il avait compris que "non, ce n'était pas un jeu tout ça !". Alors, il s'était lever, il avait emmener Goyle et il avait fuit. Il été rentrer chez lui, au moment même où des sorciers du ministère, emmenait Narcissa. A son arrivée, il s'était simplement rendu, sans rien dire. Et ils les avaient emmener. Il l'avait interroger, sous Veritaserum bien sûr. Et il fut le seul Malfoy que le ministère avait remis en liberté. Lucius n'avait eu aucune chance. Mangemort reconnu, meurtrier sans pitié, il n'avait émis aucun remord. Narcissa quand à elle, avait sembler perdue, et finalement, pour avoir su pendant toute ses années ce qui se préparait, sans jamais n'avoir eu le courage de parler, elle fut elle aussi envoyer à Azkaban. Drago, lui était resté neutre. Il avait expliquer posément sa position, son implication. Et ils avaient trancher. Ce n'était qu'un enfant pour eux, un enfant qui avait simplement voulu faire la fierté de ses parents, qui s'était simplement laisser influencer. Ils lui avaient donner sa chance de vivre honnêtement, de se reconstruire une famille. De vivre libre. Libre oui, mais à jamais torturé.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le jour n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. La chambre était sombre, seule de faibles rayons lunaires filtraient à travers les vitres. L'aube n'était pas loin. A ses côtés, Ron Weasley dormait encore paisiblement, elle le regarda un moment, puis se décida à descendre. Le sommeil ne lui reviendrait pas de toute façon, elle le savait, c'était ainsi. Cela faisait cinq années qu'Hermione n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière, elle était toujours réveillée avant l'aube, et ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, de sombres souvenirs. Les images de cette guerre, sanglante, déchirante et malheureusement inoubliable la hantait, et ce n'était pas seulement cette fameuse bataille à Poudlard qui la poursuivait, c'était toute la guerre. Depuis son début. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, jusqu'à sa destruction finale. Ces années de luttes avaient été dévastatrices et vivre cela si jeune avait profondément marquer Hermione. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine de la petite maison de campagne que Ron et elle avait acheté à la suite son embauche à Poudlard en tant que professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, elle alluma quelques bougies, et prépara son petit-déjeuner habituel : jus de citrouille accompagné de deux tartines. Elle prit son temps, elle n'était pas en retard. Contrairement aux autres professeurs, Hermione avait choisi de se déplacer tout les matins afin d'aller travailler. Vivre et dormir de nouveau à Poudlard la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, même si à une certaine époque, elle avait prit un plaisir sans nom à en parcourir les couloirs aux côtés de Ron et Harry. Elle secoua la tête, elle voulait éviter de repenser à cette époque. Sa belle vie de petite élève qui savait tout était terminée, désormais elle vivait dans le stress de la vie active. Avec un Ron parfois grincheux à la maison, une maison justement qu'il fallait tenir et entretenir en rentrant d'une journée de travail. Non, elle n'était pas Madame Weasley, et pour cela elle portait un immense respect à cette mère de famille qui été parvenue, pratiquement sans problème à tenir sa maison, cuisiner, élever ses enfants et laisser une place à son mari. Le tout en même temps. Hermione savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, et ce malgré le fait que Ron manifestait sans cesse son désire d'avoir "une pleine équipe d'enfants !"

- Hermione ?

Ron venait de descendre. Il observa sa petite amie un moment, puis pris place à table, attrapant la Gazette que leur Hibou avait surement déposer là. Il se plongea dans sa lecture sans même un mot de plus, ce qui agaça fortement Hermione, occupée à terminer son jus de citrouille.

- Hermione, tu me prépares mon café ? demanda alors le rouquin

- Tu feras ton petit-déjeuner toi même Ronald. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller, dit-elle en se levant

Voyant cela, Ron soupira lourdement, rejeta le journal sur la table et se leva pour se préparer son café, tout en marmonnant dans ses moustaches.

- Je te signal que je ne suis pas là en temps que boniche Ron, fit Hermione avec colère

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Préparer mon petit-déjeuner le matin, ce n'est pas la mer à boire tout de même. Mais bien sur encore une fois, c'est trop demander à Mademoiselle Granger ! hurla Ron, ma mère l'a toujours fait pour mon père, et sans jamais protester.

- Oui comme tu l'as dis, je suis Mademoiselle Granger, pas Madame Weasley ! Et crois moi, ça n'arriveras pas de sitôt ! trancha Hermione

Elle lança un regard sévère à Ron, avant de remonter. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, ferma rageusement la porte derrière elle et se plaça enfin sous le jet d'eau chaude et apaisante. Elle y resta près d'une demi-heure avant d'enfin se décider à sortir, elle enfila sa robe de sorcière, attrapa ses livres, sa baguette et redescendit. Ron, était occupé à placer la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Elle passa devant lui, adressa un coup de baguette à la vaisselle afin de la laver.

- J'y vais. A ce soir ! lança t-elle en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle

Une fois dehors, elle s'avança un peu, sortit du jardin et transplana.

Une fois arrivée à Poudlard, elle salua quelques uns de ses collègues et entreprit de rejoindre sa classe, afin de préparer son cours. Elle déposa ses bouquins dans un coin, retira sa cape qu'elle suspendit à un crochet derrière son bureau et s'affaira à remettre quelques sièges en place et à préparer des instructions pour un devoir sur le tableau. Puis des coups discrets résonnèrent sur la porte.

- Entrez, cria t-elle à travers la pièce

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Professeur MacGonagall, bonjour.

- Dîtes moi, j'étais venu vous demander si vous et Monsieur Weasley comptiez assister à la cérémonie commémorative la semaine prochaine au ministère ? demanda Minerva

- Une cérémonie ?

- Vous n'étiez pas encore au courant ? Doux Jésus, le ministère est de moins en moins efficace. J'aurais jurer que Monsieur Potter au moins vous en aurait toucher un mot.

- Et bien il se trouve que je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis un bon moment professeur, mais je pense que la réponse sera oui bien évidemment. Des gens de mon entourage son morts pendant cette guerre, je me dois d'être là pour leur faire honneur, fit Hermione

- Bien évidemment. Je pense que vous recevrez l'invitation sous peu. Je vous laisse maintenant. Vos élèves ne vont pas tarder. Je vous verrait au déjeuner. Bonne matinée, Miss Granger.

- Vous de même, Professeur.

Quand Minerva sortit de la pièce, Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Et encore un moment difficile engendré par cette guerre à supporter. Cela n'en finirait dont jamais. Déjà, des rires et discussions se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer les élèves. Puis elle imposa le silence et commença son cours.

* * *

Comme je le dit souvent, et je le répète, je suis fâchée avec l'orthographe, pardonnez donc ce bémol.

Certains me diront que mes chapitres sont courts, je leur répondrait que je le sais mais de toute façon je ne ferait pas plus long, parce que ça me plait comme ça.

Merci d'avance pour vos éventuelles Reviews, c'est une toujours un plaisir.


End file.
